Channel Surfing
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: Riff just loves T.V ;D Riff x Magenta


**I do not own Rocky Horror D: or any of the programs I might have mentioned in this fic.**

**Ughh. I'm trying to do my Algebra homework, but my fan fics are just calling to me D: **

**This is just a silly little fic I had in my head for a while xD Hope you enjoy! Some Riff x Magenta. :D**

Riff Raff was sitting quietly in the living room, browsing the T.V. channels.

"_Oh my god Sammi calm down!" _The voices from the TV said. _"I was like oh my god Snooki, I can't believe_ _you just did that!"_

Riff rolled his eyes." Stupid Earth programs." he said to himself, changing the channel.

" _Mr Shue...blah blah blah..regionals... blah blah blah..mash ups.." _Riff couldn't quite understand the fast talking, obnoxious girl on the TV screen. Something about, singing, perhaps? Then out of nowhere, all the kids burst into song. Riff was right.

"I can sing better than them." Riff said to himself, changing the channel again. He sighed. There was a movie on. Perhaps he could watch that.

"_Bella, I love you.."_

"Oh come on! I am way more romantic than that!" He scoffed. He changed it again. Was anything else on that didn't involve 20 something year olds playing teenagers, and acting unrealistic.

"_You get the best of both worlds.."_

"Ahh!" Riff changed the channel quickly. Thank goodness. Magenta walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to Riff?" She said giggling at him.

"The stupid TV. These programs are annoying me. Everything Is so fake." He said scowling at the TV screen.

"That's the point of TV Riff. It makes the world,erm, funnier!" She said with a smile on her face, taking a seat next to her brother on the couch."Let's find something we can both watch, together." Riff smiled, and put his arm over his sister. She lay her head on his shoulder as they moved closer to each other.

"Hmm, how about this movie?" She asked.

"The Fly? What's it about?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Riff watched, completely absorbed in the film.

"Wow!" Riff exclaimed in excitement, almost every scene. He was like a child, watching an ad for a new shiny toy. Magenta smiled at her brother's interest in the film. It was funny seeing him like this. So happy and completely mesmerized by something. It was so cute.

"Eww!" Magenta shrieked as she saw the monster the scientist had become. She hid her face in Riff's chest not wanting to look at it.

"Hey guys! Whatch'ya doin'?" Columbia's high pitched voice came from behind, as she made her way to the couch. "Ooh! A movie! Mind if I join 'ya?"

Magenta smiled."Not at all!" Riff's eyes were glued to the TV. He stayed silent until the film was over.

"That was great! I want to watch more!" Riff said trying to grab the remote from his sister.

"Nuh uh uh!" Magenta said lifting her arm up high do Riff couldn't grab the remote." I think Me and Columbia want to watch a movie now. You got to watch that, gross fly movie."

"Magenta!" Riff whined trying to reach the remote, while Magenta kept pulling it away.

"Come on Riff! It'll be fun. Maybe you'll like this movie." Riff sat back down in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed. "Which movie is it?"

"Twilight."

"NO!" Riff shouted reaching for the remote again. Magenta laughed. She tried to keep the remote away from him. She pulled her arm away as far as possible until she fell back onto Columbia's lap. Riff fell gently on top of her, adding more pressure on Columbia's lap.

"Ouch! You guys! Get off!"

"Not until I get that remote!" Riff said as he began to tickle Magenta. Magenta hated being tickled. She thought it was the worst feeling, but she wouldn't give up.

"Never!" Magenta said, laughing. She squirmed in Columbia's lap. She tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. Riff began to smile. He loved his sister's laugh. He thought it was adorable. He leaned down,and kissed her lips. She kissed, back still giggling.

"Aw, gross you guys!" Columbia said trying desperately to get them off her lap. Frank, who just happened to be walking by, turned and looked at the three, with a WTF face.

"Frankie, help me!" she said, reaching her hand out to him. All he did was laugh, turn around and walk away."Ugh!"

Magenta pushed Riff off, making him land on the opposite side of the couch. She landed on top of him. Instead of returning his kisses, she tickled him.

"Ma- Magenta!" Riff said, trying to control his laughter. "Stop!" Magenta couldn't help but laugh at her brother's laugh. She did her best to keep him pinned down.

"Revenge brother!" She said laughing. He was able to grab her hands, and stop her. Magenta's eyes widened ."But we're even now! Heh heh!"

"Mhm." Riff mumbled sarcastically, and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body down closer to his.

"I'm getting out of here!" Columbia said while running off of the couch.

The two lovers, continued make out on the couch. Riff loved every moment of it.

"I love you Riff. You're adorable." Magenta said pulling away for a moment.

"I love you too. You're just, amazing." He said while kissing her neck.

_'We should watch TV more often.'_

_**END :D**_

**Hope you enjoyed! Not my best, but I've been busy with school, so I really needed to get this down. It's silly I know. XD Yes I made fun of Glee. But I still love it xD R&R please :D**


End file.
